Big Sua Brothers
The brothers of Big Sua , they are a new type of Fake Ultra which utilize the Edge Virus. Like their brother they are the clones of Big Pua. Appearance The three brothers each resemble a cross between Geed's Brothers , and Ultraman Next's design, with their armor and markings literal armor over their underskin, claws and dark red eyes. Dua bares resemblence to Magnificent with blue under skin, and also red armor on the side of his body, The rest of his armor is such. Tua, resembles Acro Smasher, who also has blue underskin, and some blue armor, but mostly silver gloves and boots. Lua resembled Solid Burning, with mostly red underskin, but also red and silver armor similar to cybernetics with yellow circuit lines glowing beneath the skin around them. History After Big Sua's defeat, Vivi...learned nothing and instead tried to recruit one of his brothers. Instead he was capture, and used to transform the trio into Fake Ultras, like their brother. Seeking vengeance, they were gifted the Edge Virus, by an unknown figure transforming into Version 2 Fake Ultras which are stronger than normal Fake Ultras, in fact they may be stronger than normal Ultras to a degree. Powers and Abilities Note that none of the brothers actually name their attacks. - Tua= Tua The oldest brother, his combination of Ultra traits made him look like Geed Acro Smasher. While his brothers are practically feral at times, he remains calm, and is somehow able to pacify and direct them. He is arguably the cruelest of the three. ::Attacks *Tua Shower: Tua conjures a sphere and throws it up in the air, a hail of energy bombs rains down on the enemy. *Tua Barrier: Various barrier techniques. *Tua Blade: He can conjure a blade of energy from his fingers or fists. *Tua Purify: Tua throws a sphere and traps the foe in a ball. The sphere than implode taking its prisoner with it. *Tua Arrow: Tua conjures an energy sphere and fire an arrow like bolt of energy that can pierce normal enemies. *Tua Vengeance Shower: Tua forms a sphere above his enemies which generates a pain inducing light upon them. - Lua= Lua The youngest of Sua's older brothers, his mixture of traits made him resemble Geed Solid Burning. While practically as rage driven as his brother Dua, Lua actually enjoys a good fight, while his brother can be described as a thug. He also has a sense of sportsmanship, while his brother Tua is rather cruel to his foes. That said, he seems to care mainly about fighting as opposed to seeking revenge for his little brother. ::Attack *Lua Rocket Fist/Kick: His fire exhausts allow him to fly towards his enemy at high speeds for a flying punch or kick. *Lua Overheat: Lua releases fire from all his ports. **Lua Fire Twirl: He spins around generating a fire tornado **Lua Fire Bomb: He condenses all the flames a sphere that he throws at his enemies. *Lua Power: His ports close and his inner body glows and heats up as he increases his strength. Overuse can weaken him. *Lua Bomber: Lua charged his fist with fire, and shoots a fiery beam at his foes. }} Trivia *Tua means 'old' a fact learned after the character was named, but the reason why he is the oldest brother and not Dua. * A thanks to Gren for the images. Pending Category:Fake Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Parodies Category:Dino Jihad 2